1. Field of the Invention
This document relates to a plasma display apparatus, and more particularly, to a structure of a plasma display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A plasma display apparatus comprises a plasma display panel, on which an electrode is formed, and a driving board for supplying a signal to the electrode such that an image is displayed.
The plasma display panel comprises a front panel, a rear panel, and barrier ribs formed between the front panel and the rear panel. The barrier ribs form discharge cells. Each of the discharge cells is filled with an inert gas containing a main discharge gas such as neon (Ne), helium (He) or a Ne—He gas mixture and a small amount of xenon (Xe).
The driving board applies a driving signal in accordance with an image signal input from the outside to the electrode of the plasma display panel so that the plasma display panel is driven.
The driving signal generates a plasma discharge within the discharge cell. When the plasma discharge is generated, the inert gas generates vacuum ultraviolet rays and the vacuum ultraviolet rays emit a phosphor formed between the barrier ribs. Then, the phosphor emits visible light by vacuum ultraviolet rays so that the image is displayed.
The plasma display apparatus requires a connecting member for electrically connecting the plasma display panel to the driving board. The connecting member causes an increase in the manufacturing cost of the plasma display apparatus. The connecting member also hinders the plasma display apparatus from being manufactured to be thin and light.